A Sinking Feeling
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Craig Tucker hated touch, so it would only be natural for him to notice how much Tweek constantly touches him. But when Craig begins to distance himself to avoid the twitchy blonde, a certain movie might just be able help him with his problem. Fluffy Creek Oneshot! You know you want.:3


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE SO AWKWARD, EVEN BARACK OBAMA WOULDN'T LIKE IT. (Don't sue me, Obama!)**

_Author's Notes:_

_-EXTREAME ABUSE OF FLUFF_

_-I've never actually seen the movie Titanic. _

_-Got bored. Had this idea of Koala-Tweek in my head for a while now, and decided to use it. _

_-Reviewers get an imaginary boat sticker from Butters' sticker collection. _

* * *

Craig Tucker hated touch.

Any physical contact would send him into a fit. There was no probable explanation, he was just like that. He realized his absolute hatred for it when he was in fifth grade.

He had eaten his breakfast and before he went off, his mother patted his head. He didn't mind it so much then; it was his mom. But then, once he'd gotten to school, he started noticing it. All the touching and poking and even 'bro-hugs', as Clyde put it. Every little touch was enough to set him off.

So of course he noticed how much a certain twitchy little blonde touched him.

He'd be walking down the halls and notice Tweek's arm brushing against his own. Or he would be sitting at the much table and Tweek would press himself closer to him. Worst of all was when Tweek got scared, however. He'd instantly latch himself onto Craig, burying his nose in Craig's coat.

And then Craig noticed how much he touched Tweek.

He would absentmindedly run his fingers through Tweek's hair, or protectively wrap his arm around Tweek's shoulder. Sometimes he'd even fix the blonde boy's buttons on his shirt for him. So Craig did what any confused and touch-phobic teen would do once they realized that they touched people way to much.

He distanced himself. Craig started paying little attention to his Twitchy friend, standing on opposite sides as him or picking a different lunch table. He didn't notice Tweek's feeling of abandonment. He did, however notice that Tweek had somehow found his way to Clyde in his absence. Tweek was now never seen without Clyde close to him.

Craig sat on his chair, typing his social studies work into his computer furiously. He didn't have to turn in his essay on the Byzantines for another two weeks, but he decided to get a good head start on it. He reached for his binder and searched through his notes, trying to fish out his notebook.

"Shit." Craig cursed. His notebook wasn't in his binder because he lent it to someone during the day.

And that someone just _happened_ to be Tweek Tweak.

Craig decided that he would wait until four A.M., when he assumed his best friend went to sleep, to sneak in through Tweek's widow and reclaim his notebook. Until then, he'd just have to deal with Call of Duty.

* * *

Four in the morning rolled around quicker than Craig would have liked, and he was forced to leave his sanctuary. The plan was, to go when Tweek was sleeping so he didn't have to deal with being touched. Or accidentally touching Tweek. He walked in the brisk nighttime air, which stung his cheeks painfully. Once he finally reached Tweek's house, he walked around to the back, where Tweek's accessible window was. There weren't any trees near Tweek's house, but Craig learned to make do with a large box that sat outside.

Thankfully, it was still there. Craig hefted it up and tilted it so that the back was facing him whereas the open part leaned against the wall. Craig snatched up a stick from the ground and began climbing like an Ice Climber. Soon, he was able to hop in Tweek's window (after successfully lockpicking three locks).

Staring at him, was his blue notebook. Leaning on Tweek's drawers, looking at him happily. Craig would love to oblige to it's cries of help, but he heard a sniffling sound just as he was about to step forward. Craig positioned himself so that he could fully see Tweek's face.

It was wide awake, red splotches covering its pale complexion. Tweek was nibbling on his fingernails in between drinks of coffee. Wet glistening tears flowed down his face and soaked his green shirt sleeve.

The television he'd been looking at had a man holding a woman over the hull of a large boat while the song, '_My Heart Will Go On'_ played.

Craig looked dumbfounded. Tweek was watching the Titanic.

"Tweek?" Craig asked nervously, still slouching.

"Gah! Oh my Jesus!" Tweek screamed, whipping around. As soon as he caught Craig's eye he settled. "Oh. S-sorry." He murmured. "You s-scared me."

"I can see that." Craig deadpanned.

"Y-your notebook is -Ngh- on my dresser. I was going to -Gah!- give it to you tomorrow." Tweek pointed to the notebook sheepishly.

Craig shuddered. If Tweek had given it to him in person, there was a chance that he would brush hands or something.

"Thanks." He said, reaching for his notebook.

"H-hey Craig?" Tweek asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Would you -Ack- mind watching this with me? I d-don't think I can make it." Tweek said, his eyes returning to the screen.

Craig shook his head. "No."

"Why n-not? You've b-been avoiding me all month!" Tweek cried, more wet tears going down his cheek. Except this time Craig wagered that it wasn't the movie's fault.

Against his own will, Craig slowly sat down and turned his attention to the Television screen. Tweek had paused it and had hit play again. The scenes shifted to a party or something of the likes. Tweek let out a whimper, already knowing the next scene, and gnawing on his nails. Craig felt a strange need to go and comfort the blonde. But how? He wasn't going to touch him.

"Don't cry." Craig commanded. He winced at his own tone, which was harsh and impatient.

Tweek slowly gulped and nodded, wiping his eyes and looking back at screen. Craig watched with only half of his attention on the screen and half off in Craigland. His interest piqued once he seen the ship smash into a huge iceberg, however. Suddenly, the boat filled with water, trapping everyone inside. The camera focused on two people who were stranded in the icy water on a doorframe. The woman screamed and cried, "_Don't let go, Jack!" _

Craig suddenly felt something warm and wet go down his cheek.

Craig Tucker, school badass and notorious for never showing emotion, was crying.

Tweek shifted his gaze off the scene and on to Craig. He silently shifted towards the dark haired teen and rested his head on Craig's shoulder. Craig stiffened before relaxing suddenly. Soon, his eyes felt heavy and the world faded to black.

When Craig woke up, he was vaguely aware that he fell asleep on Tweek's bedroom floor. He was also vaguely aware of Tweek's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him like a koala. When Tweek slept, he was void of any twitching and outbursts. It was a rare occurrence. Craig shifted and Tweek moved with him. After a short debate on whether the Tweek-koala would lose his grip if Craig moved, the ebony haired teen stood up. Tweek still hung loosely of his chest.

Slowly, Tweek's eyes fluttered open halfway, and once he seen his mid air suspension, they shot open the rest of the way.

"Gah! Jesus!" He screamed, tightening his grip on Craig.

Craig felt slightly uncomfortable with how Tweek was so closely wrapped around him.

"Don't let go, Jack." He said, his acting voice hitting monotone.

"Arg- I c-can't hold on!" Tweek yelped. Tweek let go slowly and landed on the ground with a thud.

Or he would have landed on the ground with a thud, had Craig not caught him. Tweek looked at Craig in awe and smiled widely.

"I'm saved!" He squeaked before pulling himself closer to Craig and hugging him tightly. He lifted his face to Craig's and pecked said boy's cheek. Craig flushed, his pale face glowing a deep red.

"I'm so sorry!" Tweek screamed. "You probably hate me now! AUGH! Don't -Gah- drop me on the w-wooden floors! At least d-drop me -Ngh- on the m-mattress!" Tweek rambled.

Craig smirked ever so slightly. "Why would I need to drop you? I'm no heartless bitch like Jack's girlfriend."

"Oh." Tweek said before Craig lost his grip and sent Tweek hurtling into the wooden floorboards.

"_Tweek_, no!" He yelled in a very un-Craig like manner.

Tweek rubbed his backside, pouting ever so slightly. Craig knelt down next to him and spurted apologies.

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad, it was a mistake, I promise! I'm so sorry! I'm stupid, I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Tweek kissed him and pulled away just as quickly. The ebony haired teen smiled. Tweek pulled Craig into a hug, and Craig reluctantly returned it.

"Don't let go, Jack." Tweek whispered.

"I won't. Unless I need to go pee or something." Craig said.

"Or I need to get coffee."

"Or I need to feed Stripe."

"But other than that, don't let go." Tweek said firmly, his arms providing warmth around Craig's chest. Said ebony haired boy grinned.

"I won't."

Yeah, Craig might be able to get used to this 'touching' thing.

* * *

**What did I tell you? ABUSE OF THE FLUFFINESS!**


End file.
